Forum:ShurtyWiki
:The following is a '''preserved archive'. Please do not modify it.'' ---- Unfortunately, the merge of the two projects was unsuccessful. After a conversation with Mike Macauley, head of shurtugal.com, it was confirmed that ShurtyWiki was only willing to have Inheriwiki merged into it, which is unacceptable due to reasons including, but not limited to: *Inheriwiki started earlier than ShurtyWiki *Inheriwiki has more content than ShurtyWiki *Wikia, Inheriwiki's host, provides better software and support than ShurtyWiki being a professional wiki hosting company Through the conversation, it was also discovered that while Mike Macauley was unaware of Inheriwiki at the time of the start of ShurtyWiki, the project would've still continued even if the existence Inheriwiki was known. In response to problems regarding projects of such similarity: "I've ran fan sites for over 6 years I'm well aware of the "problems", which I don't agree are problems competition is natural" —Mike Macauley If shurtugal.com wants it that way, then so be it. G.He(Talk!) 02:37, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Recently, there was an incident where a user copied 5 (if not more) articles from Inheriwiki onto ShurtyWiki. The issue is now resolved, but we can see the negative aspects of having two wikis that focus on the same topic. I'm wondering if there is a possibility for a merge to happen. It may not be easy, as the content are currently under different licenses, but it can be solved if contributors are willing to relicense. If both wikis think that merging is a good idea, then I'd suggest that they come here. We have many benefits being hosted by Wikia, such as unlimited disk space, unlimited bandwidth, great community and technical support, and . (It's likely that we'll upgrade to 1.9 sometime in February.) For a full list of features, see Why use Wikia?. In addition, we're more established and have more content than them. Please post any comments/feedback below, and state whether you believe that this is a good idea. If we agree to this, we can then contact ShurtyWiki administrators and see if they support the idea. (An administrator there already stated possible merging. Search for the word "InheriWiki".) If there are disagreements between the two wikis, we can negotiate and make reasonable compromises if necessary. If there are other suggestions, please state them as well. G.He(Talk!) 20:01, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Support merge I believe they should come here, for all the reasons stated above. The joining of the two wikis would help both of us. Red Head Rider 23:33, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Weak support merge I suppose merging is better than rivalry. I do have some qualms about it...for one, their policies are different from ours, so their administrators will have different standards. Stuff like that will take a while to work out. But unless one of us agrees to shut down, I really don't see another solution. ← Amina (Speak to me) 20:40, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Hesitant support I agree with Amina, their policies are much stricter than ours, and they'll probably be mad at our's. Also, I wonder what to do with all of their administrators, we'll have to make them admins here too, which is way to many admins. However, this can all be resolved in a chat. Therequiembellishere 22:50, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Hesitant support Changed my vote. I agree that we could clear this with a chat.‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 23:11, 1 February 2007 (UTC) *OK. I will try to contact their admin and if they accept the idea, then we can perhaps have a chat tomorrow. If they reject it, then there's not much we can do. G.He(Talk!) 23:30, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ---- :The above is a '''preserved archive'. Please do not modify it.'' __NOEDITSECTION__